The Doctor and The Walkers
by StgMc98
Summary: The Doctor and Amy go to post-apocalyptic Earth, where they find Rick and the group between Series 2 and 3, so no Series 3 spoilers! They are taken hostage by the group, before Rick pleads with The Doctor to help them escape the walkers. Warning: Mild adult themes and Zombie gore - it's only as bad as you can imagine it. Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or Dr Who. Please Review
1. In The TARDIS

"What's happening!" screamed Amy, as the TARDIS shook and screeched, throwing The Doctor to the floor. The TARDIS was out of control, like she had never seen before. And neither had he.

"I have no idea, don't be scared and don't panic! It'll be fine!" The Doctor yelled back at Amy, crawling to the hand rail and pulling himself back to his feet. He leant heavily on the rail to support himself, with his head bent over the other side, before the TARDIS jerked again, throwing him to the floor once again, with Amy falling parallel to him.

"Scared! Who's scared?" She exclaimed, a smile spreading from cheek to cheek, and then she whispered "Geronimo", and The Doctor smiled back at her. The moment was destroyed when the TARDIS shook once again, with The Doctor sliding into the central control tower, and Amy sliding under the rail, and with a loud thud landed on the floor, and with another jolt in the TARDIS sending The Doctor crashing down after her. He landed just to the side of her, and once again they looked at each other and smiled. A smile that was soon disrupted by more shaking in the TARDIS, as she was thrown on top him. Suddenly, he had an innocent smile, ready to break into laughter at any moment, while she had wore a sly, more seductive smile. "Well hello there, big boy!" She said, barely containing her laughter, and he instantly realised what was happening.

"What about Rory?" He asked rapidly, "What about gorgeous, gorgeous Rory, eh?" He was beginning to sweat as he tried to wriggle his way from her, but she wouldn't budge.

"He's not here, is he big boy?" She said hurriedly, looking around the TARDIS for Rory, "And I won't tell if you don't..." She smiled and winked at him. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't expecting it. He didn't know what to do. And, as he thought of how to get out of this situation, she kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Going Outside

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped shaking and screeching. The distinctive noise of the TARDIS materialising flooded the control room, distracting Amy enough that The Doctor could gently push her to one side and get up. He climbed up the rails to look at the control screen, trying to work out where they were. But it was dead.

"Oi!" She shouted after him, "Come back down here Doctor!" But he was already pressing buttons and pumping levers and typing frantically on the keyboard and the console, desperately trying to get the screen back on, but nothing worked. The power to the screen was gone.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," He said to himself under his breath, "Amy, stay in here," He called across, "I can't tell where we are until I go outside, but I don't want you in harm's way if something's going on outside. Okay?" And before she could answer he was off, running like a schoolboy towards the big blue doors. She tried to argue, but he was gone.

He burst through the doors, stepping out into a road. Surrounding the road, two lanes wide in both directions, were trees as far as he could see. Tall, thin trees, with few leaves. It was dark above him, but because of thick cloud cover, although he could not tell if it was day or night. He guessed night. He was wrong.

There was a brisk, cold wind, driving down the road at high speeds, but it was eerily quiet. He could here no planes, no cars, not even the birds that should've been in the trees. He began to have a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't tell why. He couldn't explain the sudden feeling he had to run away, back to the TARDIS and go to some far off land. He felt in danger, he felt scared. But this was definitely Earth; he could smell that it was friendly, homely Earth. He still felt in danger, he still felt scared. His fingers wrapped around the TARDIS' door handle, but he realised that what was waiting for him in the TARDIS could be just as scary. What was happening with Amy? Suddenly he had all the questions, and she had the answers. What would he find when he opened the door? He'd soon find out.


	3. The Car

He opened the door a little, shaking with anxiety over what would be there. He put an eye up to the crack in the door, peeping into his own home, feeling like a robber. It was dark, all of the life had been drained from the TARDIS except for a few lights, but he was relived to find all was well, with Amy sitting coolly in the chair next to the console, and so opened the door wide and pushed his head inside.

"Looks like we're on Earth." he said calmly. But his hearts were thumping in his chest, beating out a rhythm of discomfort and nerves. She looked over, twirling her hair, batting her eyelashes and winked at him.

"If we're on Earth, there's no danger, right? So we can stay in here a little while, can't we big boy?" She continued to use a tone which was reserved for that feeling she got around him. She made it sound deliberately innocent – even though it was anything but – with a hint of enchanting charisma, but unique to this occasion, to this feeling, to this enigmatic man. But the feeling ended as he shook his head.

"No, there's something, I'm not sure what, but something that's not right. It's Earth, but not the same Earth." He said hurriedly, that same feeling in the pit of his stomach, and with that, slipped back out into the road. But there was something different. His head shot from side to side, but he couldn't tell yet. He could hear a threatening roar. Then he saw it. A car. And it was heading straight towards the TARDIS.

Amy followed him out of the TARDIS, and gasped as she ran straight into The Doctor. The car slowed down; it was a small family car, sky blue but dirty, with red paint and mud covering it. Then another car moved and came up alongside it, a red estate car in the same condition. But The Doctor then realised that in fact it was not paint on the cars, it was in fact blood. But the cars weren't making the noise he heard, but then a huge motorbike sped up the middle of the cars. And on the bike was a rough-looking man, aged beyond his years, tough as nails with a bow-and-arrow on his back. He shouted to The Doctor, but the bike was too loud. A man got out of the blue car, in a Sheriff's uniform and hat, with a hand on a gun in his holster. He looked across to the man on the bike, and shouted over to The Doctor. But the bike drowned him out. He raised his gun. The Doctor pushed Amy into the TARDIS, but a shot had already been fired.


	4. The Kiss of Life

Amy fell through the doors of the TARDIS, but shot straight back outside. She saw The Doctor lying on his back, groaning. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees, trying to make sure he was alright, but trying not to get shot. In the mood she was in, she valued The Doctor's safety above her own. She could hear now that the bike had stopped, and there was some kind of argument in the distance. She couldn't tell what was going on though. Her head was spinning like the TARDIS had before.

She reached The Doctor who was lying on his left side, but there was blood running down the left side of his face. She could see a deep gash in the corner of his face, with a bloodstain on the floor as well. She realised quickly that he must've hit his head, and knocked himself unconscious. She tried to wake him by gently rocking his shoulder and calling his name, much like when a mother wakes her child, but it was no use. She rolled him over onto his back, but still he did not wake. There was something strangely serene about his sleeping face, the stillness and safety of it, like he was wrapped up in a little stress-free bubble of security. But she was aroused by it too. In that moment, for the first time, she forgot Rory. She only wanted The Doctor. She wanted to settle down with him somewhere, travel sometimes but wake up each morning and see his face, just as it was in this moment, without a fear of danger or destruction. She wanted to mix the mundane, everyday life of Earth with the most extraordinary man she'd ever met. But she knew it could never happen. She had to choose. Ordinary or Super. Settle or Explore. Rory or The Doctor.

"Doctor," She called, lower than a whisper as the argument the other side of the TARDIS continued, "Doctor, wake up!" But he did not respond. He did not react. He stayed in his own world, and he could've been a million miles away from Amy based on how she felt. And then she could resist the temptation no longer. She resumed her daydream about her and The Doctor, and began acting how she would wake him up. She bent forward, brushed his hair behind his ear, and put her right hand on his left cheek. His skin felt cold, deathly cold, and for an instant she felt scared that he was gone. But he was still breathing, and he was still with her. She traced the lines of his dry lips with her index finger, before lowering her head, slowly, anxiously, and pressed her lips against his. She thought of how she had wanted to do this in the TARDIS, but he hadn't let her, and how he could do nothing about it now.

As soon as she thought of this, she felt guilty, and the blood rushed to her face. But she could not stop. This moment, however surreal and inequitable it was, her kiss was tenacious. She could not stop. She had been waiting for this longer than she cared to remember, and now the moment had come she hated in as much as she had longed for it. But she could not stop. Then The Doctor opened his eyes. Then she stopped.

His reaction was surprise as she slowly lifted her head, feeling like a naughty child who'd said a forbidden word, ready to be scolded and humiliated. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder, as it tried to drop down to his face, for one last touch of his soft skin. Then he spoke.

"What? Erm, why?" He whispered, not wholly sure of where he was, trying to be polite but demanding. He fought to keep his eyes open, a battle he was struggling to win.

"You, um, fell and banged your head," She said coolly, whispered in an innocent, childish manner, "and so I tried to wake you, but... I thought you needed the kiss of life." The words barely came out; her throat felt like it was tightening, wrapping itself firmly in a coil of nerves, embarrassment and anxiety. His eyebrows rose in a confused, disbelieving way. The edges of his lips curled downwards towards his chin and his nose wrinkled a little as he tried to smell where they were. Then she heard the footsteps, and turned swiftly on her heels. A woman ran over, smiling, an instantly friendly face that restored the warmth of the Earth on this cold, cold day.

"Are you ok?" She said in an American accent, which surprised Amy, "I'm sorry, they can't have heard you because of the bike. They were asking 'Have you been bitten?" and since you didn't answer, they thought the worst. Have you been bitten?" She said it all too quickly, The Doctor didn't comprehend a word, but Amy understood it all. Her head was spinning.

"What do you mean, have we been bitten?" She asked breathlessly, the moment between her and The Doctor destroyed, and she knew it would never be revisited. She felt a sense of loss, but relief as the tightness in her throat loosened. She could breath. She could speak. She could cry.


	5. The Sheriff

The tears of relief, terror and anxiety gushed pricked at the back of Amy's eyes, before she released them, one by one at first, and then they came gushing, as if she'd removed a dam from blocking the tidal wave of distress. It came upon her with no warning, and there was no stopping it. The woman crouched down to where Amy had now fallen back and sat with The Doctor, but stayed away, not sure if she had in fact been bitten. The Doctor sat up and studied the woman, with short, grey hair, but kindly, warm face, full of life yet oddly drained. She wore a pink vest-top with a white cardigan over the top, jeans and trainers, but they were all covered in mud and blood. But before he could say anything, there were more footsteps. A confident, pressing stride. A sheriff's stride.

The woman turned around and stood to face the oncoming man, dressed in smart brown trousers and a yellow shirt: a sheriff's uniform. Upon his head perched a large, brown hat with a sheriff's crest on it, just covering his brow. He had a dark face, one of terror and nerves of steel. He had stubble, clearly having not shaved in a long while, which helped to disguise his true features. The Doctor and Amy could just hear the low voices, clearly American accents, and guessed that they were in America, but could not guess why both the man and woman's clothes were covered in blood.

_"Why did you fire at them?! The bike was obviously too loud!" _They could here the woman say.

_"Excuse me, but this is not a matter for discussion. I'm in charge of this group, you know that. It's my call. They didn't answer, and now you've gone over there and butted in on something that doesn't concern you. Go back over, get in the car, and check on Lori. Leave those two to me."_

The woman turned to gain one last look at The Doctor and Amy. She had stopped crying now and The Doctor had put an arm around her to comfort her, being careful not to get too close and give Amy the wrong message. Then, the woman stormed off like a scolded child, with heavy, forceful footsteps. The Sheriff then looked to them. He strode forward, and studied them carefully. He turned back and looked at the TARDIS. But someone was walking out of the trees. Slow, fractured steps, with his arms hanging in the air. His neck was tilted slightly to one side, but there was blood on his once white shirt, and his jeans were torn to shreds. As he came out onto the clearing of the road, the Sheriff strode over to him, knife in hand. With a loud crack followed by a long squelching din, the Sheriff thrust a knife into the man's head, straight through the eye, and slowly the man fell to the floor. The Sheriff coolly bent over, yanked the knife out of the man's eye and wiped blood off it with the dead man's shirt. Blood gushed from the man's eye similarly to the way tears gushed from Amy's eye just moments before. The Sheriff strode back over, and saw the shock on Amy and The Doctor's face. And surprise fell across his face. Like many things in the world, he did not understand.


	6. The Body

The tears returned to Amy's eyes with a vengeance, and she didn't feel like she had the energy to hold them back. They strolled down her cheeks, humiliating her with every stinging centimetre they slid. The Doctor looked over at the man, lying on the floor. He crawled, terrified of what he could find, to the body. His limbs shook uncontrollably. He barely stopped himself from falling on several occasions, fighting back the tears. And there it was. The body.

He could see that the trousers were torn: the trouser knees were shredded and the flesh underneath was no better. There were several cuts across the shirt too; it was originally white, but it was stained blood, mud and who knows what else. There were cuts and scratches on the torso beneath the shirt. One hand was missing, with a bone from the man's arm jutting out from the strands of skin and muscle. There was an absence of flesh on one side of the man's neck, with bite marks in the surrounding area. The face was a tragedy. The left eye was horrific, as the knife had met its target well. There was a gaping hole covered in blood. The man had no right cheek. It had been bitten through to his mouth, with strands of muscle from chin to ear. The right eye was heavily discoloured; instead of humanly white, it was yellow. The rest of the eye was jet black. This was no man. Not anymore.

"You never seen one o'them before?" Called a voice to the left of The Doctor. His head shot round to see the man from the bike. Now that he got a closer look, he could see that he was wearing a checked open shirt and scruffy grey trousers, also covered in blood.

"One of what? What is this? What's going on?" The Doctor replied in a harsh, shaken tone.

"It's a walker. Y'all never seen one o'these before?" Replied the man, standing high above The Doctor, who nodded in reply. "Where the hell've you been all this time then, eh?"


	7. Two Intimidating Men

**Sorry it's a bit short guys, I just wanted to do something because I was scared an agry mob would gather by my house if I didn't update! I've been really busy with some work, and over Christmas I started a little festive Doctor/River Romance Fanfic which I'll continue when I next feel festive (like, June). Since, I've been planning/working on a story called 'The Maze - The Best of Men' which is on FictionPress ( s/3091401/1/The-Maze-The-Best-Of-Men if you're interested) so I probably won't come back to this until when Walking Dead is back on Feb. 10th, unless people REALLY want me to. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well?" The man said, studying the stab wound delivered by the Sheriff, as The Doctor tried to make sense of this situation.

"I doubt they're gonna talk in this state, Daryl. Let's take 'em back to the house, let 'em calm down and get some sorta explanation then." The Sheriff replied, striding towards the distraught Amy.

"You sure about takin' them back to the house? We know nothin' about them and we're strugglin' ourselves." The man, Daryl, replied as the Sheriff crouched in front of Amy, scanning her face, her body language, her tears. "We got barely any food an' we need the ammo and guns ourselves."

"I don't use guns. Or any weapons. Ever. That's my rule." The Doctor replied, still shaking of shock from the body and these intimidating men.

"Well, I have no idea where you've been, but you're gonna need to break that rule now to survive man." The Sheriff replied, frowning in confusion. _'How has this man survived,' _He asked himself, _'When so many with weapons have died?'_

"No. Never. I **don't **do that." The Doctor replied adamantly, insulted that they didn't believe him. "In fact, I-"

"Don't." The Sheriff said simply, "Talk when we get back. 'Til then, stay quiet." That was said with more venom, harshly put. The Doctor wanted to say a million things, but nothing would be worthwhile in this instant. The Sheriff then turned to Amy, reaching a hand out to her as he stood up. "Come on. We can't just leave ya in the streets." He said invitingly to her, and she slowly looked up at him, then over to The Doctor, who nodded a silent _'It's ok, I'm here'_. She stood up, slowly, her body aching from when he pushed her into the TARDIS, and the emotional chaos of the last few minutes. The Sheriff tried to wipe the tears off of her cheeks, but she pulled away, not trusting the man who tried to clean up her face with blood on his sleeve. The Doctor stood shakily, but steadied himself and strode over to Amy, putting his hands on her shoulders. The Sheriff led the way back to the convoy, gesturing for Amy and The Doctor to follow him, while Daryl walked the other way past the TARDIS, studying the mysterious Police Box as he passed it.

"What do we do?" Amy whispered to The Doctor, praying that he had a plan.

"I don't know."

The three words broke her heart.


End file.
